


Hugs & Kisses

by SafetyPinnedSammy (ruthiestump)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-20
Updated: 2014-06-20
Packaged: 2018-02-05 11:34:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1817098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ruthiestump/pseuds/SafetyPinnedSammy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reader is explaining Valentine's Day to Castiel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hugs & Kisses

“Why is this establishment covered in red decorative hearts?”  
  
You looked up from your plate of pasta to see Castiel squinting at his surroundings. You smiled at the confused angel before taking a look around the diner. You hadn’t noticed the red and pink decorations when you both first entered to get something to eat.  
  
“Valentine’s Day is coming up.” You explained, waiting for Cas to produce a follow up question.  
  
“Valentine’s Day?” Castiel repeated. He tilted his head to the side, a habit you would never tire of, and continued his inquisition.  “Humans have a day to celebrate the death of Saint Valentine?”  
  
It was your turn to be confused before realization hit you. Castiel would know about the Saint Valentine but not about the holiday focused on love. “Kind of.” You mused. “It’s more of a day to celebrate what he did.”  
  
There’s another tilt of Cas’ head, a silent question in his eyes, as you placed a spoonful of food in your mouth. As you swallowed, you wondered how the Winchesters would handle this one. Would Dean get annoyed and explain Valentine’s Day as a holiday where anyone can get laid or would Sam patiently inform him? You didn’t think of yourself as being capable of explaining things clearly but since the brothers were off questioning their latest victim, you were stuck with the task of picking up food and tending to Castiel’s questions.  
  
“Well,” You started, thinking of a good way to start this mini lesson. “Every February 14th, people spend a lot of time and money to show their significant other, family member, friend, or anyone they care about the amount of love they have for them.”   
  
You looked around the diner for some sort of example to help your lecture and gestured for Castiel to follow your gaze once you found it. There was a couple across the diner, sharing the same side of the booth they were sitting in. They were huddled close, giggling and laughing all while stealing a few kisses here and there. A bouquet of roses and heart shaped box of chocolates lay on the tabletop beside them.  
  
“But it’s February 13th.” Castiel stated, turning his attention back on you. “If showing your love for a person is designated for the 14th, why are they celebrating early?”  
  
“You don’t only have to show your love on the 14th, Cas,” You enlightened. “People can show their love for anyone they please any day of the year.  Someone just made a holiday about love so people can spend their money on flowers, chocolate, teddy bears, jewelry and Valentine’s Cards.” You sighed once you finished your rant. You know you sounded like you hated Valentine’s Day and that was just not true. You just don’t care for the unnecessary stress this holiday puts on people.    
  
“It’s,” you started again, a bit more relaxed from your previous state. “It’s a cute holiday where people express themselves in lovely gestures. Especially if you have a lot of Valentines over the years.”  
  
“Valentines?” Castiel repeated.  
  
“We call whoever agrees to be the recipient of our gift giving our Valentine.”  
  
“Oh.” Castiel said. He settled back down in his seat, obviously thinking while you continued to eat.  
  
There was a few a minutes of silence before another question filled the air. “Did you have many valentines in the past?”  
  
You frowned involuntary. You have had many platonic valentines --classmates, siblings, and best friends-- but not many romantic valentines. When you were younger, the lack of a valentine saddened you and even if your recent Valentine's Days have been spent fighting monsters and saving the world with the Winchesters, you still felt a pang of loneliness when you saw couples celebrating the holiday.   
  
You nodded hesitantly. "My friends were my valentines."  
  
"No significant other has offered you the choice to be their valentine?"   
  
You moved around some noodles on your plate before answering the inquisitive angel. "No."   
  
The frown was back and you filled your mouth with your pasta before Cas could ask another question.   
  
You signaled for the check and ordered food for the boys before heading back to the motel they rented for the night.   
  
  
\--------  
  
"Hey ____," Dean said, a day later, packing his things away in his duffle bag. "Where's Cas?"   
  
You looked up from your own duffle bag, tongue running over your split lip. After your conversation with Castiel at the diner, Sam had called to tell your the newly found location of the shapeshifter. It was a brutal, demanding, but a successful hunt. The three of you had walked away with a few scratches and bruises but nothing they couldn't handle. You shrugged, your muscles groaning in pain, as you answered "I don't know."  
  
Dean sighed loudly, zipping up the bag and tossing it to sit beside the door. "You would think he would stay put when the angels want his head." He muttered.   
  
"You can always pray to him, Dean." Sam suggested, emerging from the bathroom with toothbrush in hand.   
  
You zipped up your duffle bag as Dean muttered an "oh yeah." You chuckled to yourself as you lifted the bag off of the bed, yelping when you bumped into Castiel who was standing right behind you. The small yell called Sam and Dean's attention, their hands flying to the guns they always kept on them. The brothers relaxed once they saw who warranted the yell as you took a deep breath to calm yourself. Even after two years of hunting monsters, you were still easily scared.

“Cas,” You breathed, “You know not to- What are you holding?”

You had finally focused on the numerous items Castiel was carrying in his arms. Different sized teddy bears rest against his chest as small heart shaped boxes of chocolate took up most of the space. Castiel clutched a bouquet of roses in his right hand while his left held a heart shaped balloon that read “Be Mine”.

“Happy Valentine’s Day, Valentine.” Castiel stated, motioning his arms toward you so you can take the gifts. You were shocked at the sweet gesture, too shocked to even move. You don’t know how long you stood there just staring at the thoughtful angel before he started to look at The Winchesters for help.

“Did… did I do it wrong?” Castiel asked. Both Sam and Dean shrugged before you embraced the angel in a sudden crushing hug. Some of the boxes of chocolate fell on the floor to safety while a few were stuck between them.

“Thank you so much.” You muttered against Castiel’s trench coat. You couldn’t believe that Castiel had been so thoughtful. You weren’t expecting anything as being on the road for two years hunting monsters put romantic holidays on hold. You pulled away from Cas once you were ready, gratefully taking your gifts from his arms. You placed them on your bed, beside your bag, when Castiel spoke once more.

“I have another gift for you, ____.”

“Oh Cas, you didn’t have –“

Your words were cut off when Castiel’s arms slid around your back and waist, dipping you backwards, and placing his lips on yours. You could hear both Sam and Dean’s surprised reactions as Castiel continued to kiss you. He was a surprisingly good kisser for a celestial being but once you started to relax, you kissed back with fervor. Although you wouldn’t admit it, you have been dreaming of this moment since you have gotten to know Castiel. Castiel soon parted from your lips and stood you up on your feet.

“I hoped you liked your gifts, Valentine.”

You could only nod since your words were caught in your throat. Castiel nodded back before moving towards the motel door.

“I shall wait in the impala.”

There was silence in the motel room after Castiel left. Sam and Dean stared wide eyed at you as you smiled at the recent memory.

“Uh ____,” Dean said, breaking the silence and taking you out of your thoughts. “I’m gonna need two boxes of chocolate to get that image out of my mind.”


End file.
